Underage
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Tsurumaru, Namazuo, Agen Detektif, dan Ichigo Hitofuri. Kesalahpahaman akibat celetukan seorang Saniwa berujung kejar-kejaran. Hasil dari insomnia seorang author dan gambar seorang artist. [IchiZuo]


"...NAMAZUO, APA-APAAN INI?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Underage**

 **Touken Ranbu © DMMGames/Nitroplus**

 **Warnings: contains OOC, headcanons, may be your nOTP, incest, and Tsurumaru.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang mendung di _citadel_.

Pagi itu, setelah ritual sarapan pagi bersama dan melihat Yamanbagiri yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban—erm, _sekuhara_?— _Public Display Affection_ Saniwa mereka, semuanya berpencar untuk menjalankan pekerjaan rumah mereka masing-masing. Tentunya masih meninggalkan Yamanbagiri untuk digoda secara lebih lanjut oleh Arujinya. Terkesan jahat? Memang. Tapi, tidak ada yang mau menggantikan posisi Yamanbagiri sebagai favorit Arujinya.

Bahkan Yamabushi sendiri harus angkat tangan dan melakukan dogeza berulang kali untuk meminta maaf karena menelantarkan Yamanbagiri.

Mari sisihkan masalah _sekuhara_ di atas.

 _Citadel_ hari ini cukup gempar. Apalagi setelah seorang pangeran berambut biru menemukan pamflet yang ditempel hampir di seluruh sudut ruangan. Bahkan di kamar mandi.

Mungkin tidak akan segempar itu jika yang tertera di pamflet yang bersangkutan adalah foto dua orang yang mungkin tidak diduga-duga. Dan mungkin juga tidak akan segempar itu bila fotonya hanya berisi seorang bangau tanpa anak kecil pecinta kuda di sebelahnya.

Ya, Tsurumaru dan Namazuo Toushirou. Berpose layaknya agen detektif swasta dengan kacamata hitam dan cerutu di tangan. Dilengkapi topi pinjaman—curian—milik Monoyoshi Sadamune yang bertengger tepat di atas surai putih milik Tsurumaru.

 **.**

" **Agen Detektif BL.**

 **Memberikan Solusi Tanpa Harus Ada Masalah."**

 **.**

Kebetulan Arujinya lewat dan berhenti di sebelahnya untuk melihat apa yang menghentikan seorang Ichigo Hitofuri di tengah jalan.

Dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Agen Detektif BL? _**Boy's Love**_? Aku baru tahu Zuo dan Tsuru jadi _**partner in crime**_ begini."

Ichigo menelan ludah.

"Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran?"

Hembusan angin dan kelebat biru adalah terakhir kali sang Saniwa melihat sang pangeran.

 **._.**

Di belakang kandang kuda, duduklah dua orang berkacamata hitam di atas jerami. Duduk sangat dekat, berbicara sangat intens. Seperti sedang membicarakan misi rahasia yang tidak boleh bocor ke telinga orang lain. Yang bersurai putih baru saja akan membisikkan sesuatu kepada yang lebih pendek.

Di situlah kakak-sejuta-umat datang dan mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"TSURUMARU-DONO! NAMAZUO! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Teriakannya yang menggelegar bahkan dapat disandingkan dengan petir menyambar khas ayam goreng citadel.

"I—Ichi-nii... ini tidak seperti—"

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!"

Ichigo menunjuk selembar pamflet yang ia sambar.

"Namazuo, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk merokok! Tsurumaru-dono, tolong jangan mengajarkannya hal-hal yang tidak baik!"

"Ah, Ichi~ aku tidak mengajarkannya—"

"Jangan bohong!"

"M—maaf..."

Tsurumaru, kaget akan kemarahan sosok yang terkenal kalem itu, mundur teratur, perlahan, sampai menabrak tembok kandang. Lalu hanya duduk dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut dan setengah ketakutan. Namazuopun angkat bicara untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"A—ano... Ichi-nii, itu sebenarnya bukan cerutu tembakau—"

"Lalu, apa?! Jelas-jelas cerutu ini mengeluarkan asap!"

"I—itu... itu obat nyamuk model baru!"

Tsurumaru sungguh belum pernah merasa sebegitu inginnya menahan tawa atas kebodohan seseorang ketika memikirkan alasan untuk berbohong.

 **._.**

"Jadi, maksudmu cerutu yang ada di sini hanyalah obat nyamuk?"

"I—iya, benar!"

"Dan kau menghisapnya?"

"Iya, ben—eh, hah?"

Namazuo merasakan kedua bahunya dicengkram amat keras oleh kakak tersayangnya. Ichigo—yang sudah masuk ke mode awakening—menatap Namazuo intens seperti layaknya menatap deretan musuh di garis depan. Marah. Kesal. _Salty._

Yang terakhir hanya kata yang terlintas di pikiran Tsurumaru ketika ia teringat percakapannya soal istilah gaul bersama Aruji.

"Ada tiga hal yang harus kutekankan padamu, Namazuo."

Namazuo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Satu. Kau dilarang berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter dari Tsurumaru-dono."

"Dua. Lepaskan semua pamflet yang telah kalian sebarkan, lalu buang."

"Tiga. Kau tahu bahayanya menghisap obat nyamuk?"

Namazuo merasa dirinya sangat kecil di hadapan kakaknya. Hanya sebesar biji jagung, mungkin. Keberadaan kakaknya mendadak menjadi sebesar _colossal titan_ dari dimensi sebelah. Arujinya pernah bercerita soal itu padanya.

"Namazuo."

"I—iya...?"

Remaja berambut hitam itu menelan ludah.

"Menghisap obat nyamuk itu berbahaya..."

"...karena nanti mulutmu pahit dan aku tidak bisa menciummu lagi."

Namazuo bernapas lega. Dikiranya berbahaya karena—

—tunggu, menciumnya?

 _ **CIUM?!**_

Sebuah stroberi matang sepertinya baru saja meledak di kedua pipi Namazuo.

Ah, menyusul pipi Ichigo yang baru menyadari bahwa Tsurumaru Kuninaga berada dalam jarak dengar ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu pada adik tersayangnya.

Yang mungkin hubungan mereka bukan seperti adik-kakak konvensional.

 _Secret affair_? Bisa jadi.

Tsurumaru tersenyum penuh makna. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya terpaku semula dan bersiap berlari sekencang-kencangnya—

"Tunggu sampai Aruji-sama tahu soal ini!"

—ke ruangan Arujinya.

Ichigo terpaku sejenak.

Lalu kembali sadar dan segera berlari menyusul bangau putih yang telah _sprint_ jauh di depannya.

'TSURUMARU-DONOOOOO!"

Hujan masih belum mau turun ketika keduanya bermain kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus.

 **._.**

"Ichi-nii, reaksimu sungguh sangat di luar ekspektasi. Kami hanya sedang bermain detektif saja."

Suasana mulai tenang bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan gerimis. Ichigo duduk di ruangannya sambil meneguk teh, sedikit menenangkan perasaannya setelah hubungannya dengan Namazuo dibocorkan ke telinga sang Saniwa. Yang jelas-jelas secara terang-terangan menggodanya dan membuat seisi _citadel_ tahu.

Bangau itu, ia bersumpah akan mengikatnya di sebuah gua yang jauh dari peradaban dan meninggalkannya di sana sendirian.

"Ichi-nii cemburu?"

Ah, ya, cemburu. Bisa jadi.

Semua gara-gara Aruji yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk BL adalah _Boy's Love_. Tentu saja Ichigo mendadak masuk ke _rage mode_ dan mengejar adik-sekaligus-kekasihnya itu.

Tidak ingin mengakui dirinya cemburu, Ichigo cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud kalian menuliskan BL di pamflet itu?"

"Ooh, itu inisial kami berdua."

"Inisial?"

Bukan _Boy's Love_?

"Iya, Bango Lele. Julukan kami yang sedang populer di masanya Aruji."

Ichigo Hitofuri belum pernah merasa sebodoh ini cemburu buta pada orang lain.

Ia harus banyak belajar soal istilah slang dari Aruji.

 **._.**

 **A/N: ...HAHAHAHAHA SAYA NGAPAIN. Ini semua berkat bang Kuroka bikin gambar detektif BL :"D gambarmu inspirasiku, makasih bang *kissbye* /hoek terima kasih sudah baca hal mengerikan ini. Semoga mimpi indah :"D**


End file.
